Arkham Apocalypse
Characters Heroes and Playables: Batman/Bruce Wayne Catwoman/Selina Kyle Nightwing/Dick Grayson Robin/Tim Drake Green Arrow/Oliver Queen Villains: Scarecrow/John Crane- getting revenge on Batman back at Arkham Asylum. He plans to make Gotham be scared forever with his fear gas with Batman in it. Killer Croc/Waylon Jones- wants to eat everybody in Gotham and Batman, Catwoman, Robin, Nightwing, and Green Arrow Sinestro- came from planet Oar, he lands in Gotham and works with Scarecrow Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel- still wants revenge on Batman and blames him for Joker's death. She then hunts down his friends and tries to kill them ASAP. Deathstroke/Slade Wilson- comes back to Gotham and has a gang war with Two Face and Bane Black Mask/Roman Sionis- helps Deathstroke to win the gang war against Two Face Two Face/Harvey Dent- wants to kill Batman and Catwoman and has a gang war with Black Mask and Deathstroke Bane- breaks out of his cell in Krank Co. toys and helps Two Face win the war against Deathstroke and Black Mask Deadshot/Floyd Lawton- works with Sinestro and Scarecrow to terrorise Gotham with Batman in it. He also takes revenge for the time he did not defeat Batman on that Christmas Eve night. Man-Bat- a creature that wants to suck every blood in Gotham and wants to destroy the gang war with Deathstroke and Two Face. Firefly/Garfield Lynns- comes back after Arkham Origins, he sets off some bombs and targets the villains during the bloody gang war between Two Face and Deathstroke. Prometheus- a new villain and wears a robot armor and has intensive skills similar to Batman's. He works to discract Batman when he is in the middle of the gang war and dealing with Scarecrow, Deadshot, and others. Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold- seems not to be a dead zombie and hides somewhere in Gotham and makes Batman discracted by making him fight his zombies. Side Villains Riddler/Edward Nigma- sets up traps and riddles for Batman, but this time, if Batman does not answer correctly, then Riddler will do something really bloody and deadly. Killer Moth- sets up tracks for Batman to find missing Jim Gordon. Victor Zsasz- now earned more killing skills and has a 99% chance to destroy the bat Hush/Thomas Elliot "Wayne"- comes back to Gotham and know Bruce is Batman. Now he wants kill and target everyone Bruce loves and who is important in his life. Copperhead- has captured Mr. Freeze and wants to take his armor and Batman has to stop her. Ra's Al Ghul- seems not to be dead and wants to kill Batman, so he needs to watch out. Clayface/Basil Karlo- seems not to be dead after falling into the Lazarus Pit, he disguises as other people in Gotham including Vicki Val, Jack Ryder, etc. Now Batman has to watch out and he has made clay thugs to kill some of the citizens. Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch- returns and wants to see Alice from Wonderland. He then wants Batman to feel the pain he did and he sets up nightmares simliar to the way Scarecrow did back in Batman Arkham Asylum. Anarky/Alan Grant- comes to Gotham city and kidnaps some medical officers and sets trails and problems for Batman. Brick/Daniel Brickwell- a villain from Star city and arch nemesis of Oliver Queen, he is a crime boss with flesh made of skin. Now Batman has to protect Green Arrow from the dangerous crime boss. Lex Luthor- from Metropolis and sets up thugs to destroy and kill Batman. Category:Batman